The Great Candy (Cane) Chase
at | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes If you're trying to earn the achievement Frostfell Overdrive!, you must complete the race within 2:45 (that means 1:00 or more left on the timer when you collect the last present). Since the quest is only repeatable once every 24 hours, it is advisable to return to the bottom of the ramp and let the timer expire, then try again. If you accidentally do collect the last present, delete the quest instead of handing it in, then get it again. Steps # Grab Frestishan's present at the bottom of the ramp at #* At this point, a 3 minute 45 second timer will start. You need to pass through each of the cubes to collect the candy canes. #*The cubes must be passed through in order; the cube that you need to pass through should have a sparkling effect. #*There are two types of presents that will make the task difficult; a stack of brown wrapped presents which have a knock-back/knock-up effect, and a stack of purple and black presents which slows your speed by about half. #*You will have a debuff that prevents you from flying. If you do not collect all of the presents in the allotted time, the game prompts you to return to the bottom of the ramp and try again. #*Jumping can help. Intentionally using a knockback present to get closer to your frozen candy cane helps occasionally. You can walk on the islands or land on them after being knocked back. However, you get a speed debuff after you get back on the ice. #Grab the presents! ## Grab the first frozen treat at ## Grab the second frozen treat at ## Grab the third frozen treat at ## Grab the fourth frozen treat at ## Grab the fifth frozen treat at ## Grab the sixth frozen treat at ## Grab the seventh frozen treat at ## Grab the eighth frozen treat at ## Grab the ninth frozen treat at ## Grab the tenth frozen treat at ## Grab the eleventh frozen treat at ## Grab the twelfth frozen treat at ## Grab the thirteenth frozen treat at ## Grab the fourteenth frozen treat at ## Grab the fifteenth frozen treat at ## Grab the sixteenth frozen treat at ## Grab the seventeenth frozen treat at ## Grab the eighteenth frozen treat at ## Grab the nineteenth frozen treat at at ## Grab the twentieth frozen treat at ## Grab the twenty first frozen treat at ## Grab the twenty second frozen treat ## Grab the twenty third frozen treat ## Grab the twenty fourth frozen treat ## Grab the twenty fifth frozen treat ## Grab the twenty sixth frozen treat ## Grab the twenty seventh frozen treat ## Grab the twenty eighth frozen treat ## Grab the final frozen treat # Return to Frestishan! Rewards *3 *Select one of the following: ** 3 ** 3 ** 2 Saturnine Frostfell Candles ** 2 Solemn Frostfell Candles ** 5 ** 5 ** 4 Frozen Token of E'ci *a frigid whirlstorm (on the 5th run) *Frostfell Cube (Pet) (on the 10th run?)